This invention relates to a machine of the type in which an article is fed onto a rotatable disk traveling along a predetermined path through a work station where work may be performed on the article. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine which is adapted for use in cutting slots in the shanks of screws to form self-tapping screws. In operation of one machine of the foregoing type, the screws are advanced from a fastener-receiving station and through the work or slotting station by intermittently rotating the disk carrying the screws. While the screws to be slotted are clamped to the disk at the slotting station, rotating saws are advanced from their retracted positions during a dwell period of the machine and engage and cut slots in the shanks of the screws. After the slots are cut, the screws are moved from the slotting station by the intermittent motion of the disk to an exit station where the screws are allowed to fall by gravity down an exit chute and into a container.